reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RebelOutlaw45
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Jared Chastain page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Imposters Right. This is all a bit odd, if you ask me, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll be sure to keep an eye on Red Harlow, but his block isn't up for about 2 more days. If he comes back and continues, I'll give him a swift, and long, block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stop with the lies I'm sorry Jared. I really am. I just thought it was really cool that you was going to make Red Dead Movies and all I just thought It would be cool. I swear I didn't hack your computer or anything. You know me. I'm your little cousin, Yginio. I was just trying to help you by advertising your movie. I even wrote my own wiki about it. I didn't know it was against the rules. If I had known I wouldn't have made that article in the first place. I didn't hack any of your stuff I swear. I seen that your old yahoo got hacked and I was able to get it back for you by hacking into the person who hacked it's yahoo and deleted his. I knew your old password and switched it back. I also use the same password as you so we can share our accounts. Red Harlow The Stranger/Sanchez Hello. I wanted to bring your attention to this particular page in hopes that I might be able to help avoid confusion and unnecessary changes in the future. While you are indeed correct that Muller mentions Sanchez as his 2nd, the game itself constantly identifies that character as The Stranger - even when he shows up in gang hideouts (in both Single and Multiplayer no less). If you wanted to change the name, you should've waited for someone to respond to the talk page on The Stranger, or ask an admin directly if the name should be changed. By doing so you would've been asked to not change the article name, but to add the Sanchez bit into the trivia section. The page has been restored and your contribution has been added to trivia, but not until after the page had its name changed twice. Please discuss these kinds of changes with someone in the future rather than abruptly change a long-established character. Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Bear One Another's Burdens Jared, please don't leave messages like the one you left on the Talk:Bear One Another's Burdens talk page. You can't just post pictures and swear and write gibberish. Leave another message like that and I will have to block you. On another note, I watched your film. It was really good. Keep up the good work. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Explanation I need to know why you edited the character template for what seemed like adding a page for Vincente de Santa. Editing templates changes things on the whole wiki. As he already has a pretty substantial article, I want to know what you thought you were doing so I can help you achieve that or stop you if it's unnecessary. If you were trying to edit the template I need to know why since there's not a problem with it, and if you were trying to add a page for De Santa, I need to know why because we already have one. Make no mistake: I've got my eye on you. - JackFrost23 21:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Explanation I was trying to edit the template because It has one detail that is wrong. Okay. He doesn't use a Volcanic Pistol. He uses a Cattleman Revolver. I seen it myself. He shot a man with it after he had him dig his own grave. There is no way anyone could miss that. :If this is the case then you should edit the Vincente de Santa article not the template. The template uses information placed in the article to construct a unique infobox for each character. :When you edited the template you made the change to EVERY CHARACTER ON THE WIKI USING THAT TEMPLATE. :This affects everyone that comes here, so I can't just ignore it, man. I barely know how to use a computer and if you are mad at me for making a mistake that's fine. I don't care. It ain't my fault that all of this computer nonsense doesn't make no sense to me. :Actually, it is your fault if you don't know. You should take the time to learn. :And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the guy making Red Dead 'movies' and posting them on YouTube? :Last I checked that required some level of skill with a computer to pull off. At least as much as one might need to properly edit the wiki. :Pleading ignorance of how computers work is really not going to fly, my main man. If it makes you feel big pestering me because I don't know how to do it then shame on you. :You couldn't be more wrong. :I did/do not want to write this to you, but you made a Wiki-wide editing error and I need to stop you before you do it again. That's, y'know, kinda my job here. That's why we're where we're at. Capice? I'm from the Southern States of America. I'm a hillibilly. I ain't smart and don't care to be. Smart people cause nothin but trouble. I live the old way and I'm proud of it. The only reason I have a computer and TV and video games is because it kills time. I live on a ranch and I'm forced to slow down on my workin because I have heart problems. I don't need help, I figure things out myself. :Willfully ignorant people are far worse than 'smart people'. :Do your experimenting somewhere else then. By sloppily editing our articles you just create more work for us. And that you don't care about that is supremely galling. :But, hey, this is all about you, right? I'd be obliged if you wouldn't try to be so threatening. Just because you are an administrator doesn't mean you have to be a bully. :And I'd be obliged if you'd stop editing entirely if you don't intend to do it properly. :I didn't threaten you, you just don't like that I said something and that I'm watching you. I'm the head of a group of vigilante's down here in Oklahoma and I'm also self proclaimed "Sheriff" of Pink, Oklahoma (because of the absence of actual officers of the law) and I don't act so big and threatening. I try to be nice. I don't tell people "I got my eye on you" and stuff like that. I don't like to scare people. It does no good. :I needed you to know that you made a pretty huge error in your editing and to top it off, the edits you were making seemed completely unnecessary which is why you felt the doubly-concerned tone in my note to you. :Keeping my eye on you wasn't a threat, think of it as more like reporting. If you wanna be a good admin you should try to act more like First Tiger Hobbes. He is the perfect example of an enforcer of rules/laws. He ain't so rough but he ain't so soft either. :I'm sure that if Hobbes had found your edits before me, he would've also addressed them. But he and I try not to both leave messages on people's talk pages, so you only get me. I'm convinced he would've wanted an explanation from you as well, so I don't know why you think he'd have just moved on. You need to be reluctant. Don't act like you enjoy the idea of bothering people. :I think I already addressed this earlier. Take my advise and try and get some tips from Hobbes. :Take my advice and stop editing if you don't intend to do it properly. I'm not trying to bother you but I've seen how you handle things. :Oh, you have? By all means elaborate... Don't get so annoyed with the fact that I made a mistake. :You made a pretty egregious mistake there, pal, so stop acting like I'm getting on your case for grammar or spelling or something. You ham-fistedly altered a core template used by numerous articles on this site to add info that is borderline irrelevant. :Because of this, I have to get on your case because I don't want/can't have you doing it again. :I get no enjoyment out of this, especially because you're just going to act like you don't care anyway. I don't get annoyed over small things just troubles like death threats and murders. That's all. I wasn't trying to mess it up and if you block me that's fine. :For the record, I have not once said I'd block you. I'll just delete my account and go out and work myself to death. :You go right ahead and do whatever you think is necessary. I have friends on here who will make you feel bad for "killing me." I also have promised alot of people on here Red Dead films and they'll be disappointed with my death. :Oh, are you talking about your pal, User:Red Harlow? Because I have a suspicion that you and he are actually the same person, and when wikia finally gets back to me and tells me both accounts have the same IP, I will block them both for a long time. :Again, not a threat, just a little more reporting. If you atleast have the intellegence of a mule's rear end you won't put one mean thing in your reply. I prefer not to fight but if you pester me you'll have alot of trouble on your hands. Do yourself and me a favor and just be a little more patient with this dumb old computer illiterate hillbilly. :See, now the above is a threat. :In fact, if I wanted, I could go ahead and get all tampy about it right now and block you for threatening an admin, but I won't. Partially because I'm almost 100% certain your threat lacks any kind of credibility. :And partially because I'm willing to allow you to see that your entire response to me is completely inappropriate. :Perhaps you should take that opportunity. :-JackFrost23 22:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Blog Responses Jared, Blog posts and associated comments on the wiki are given some leeway in terms of content (swearing, etc.). Escalation into personal attacks is not allowed, however. Your recent response to a commenter on your Machinima post crossed that line and I've had to delete it. I understand from some of your other comments that you may be going through a tough time right now. I get that, so I'll cut you some slack this time. You must refrain from any further personal attacks, however, or you'll be blocked. Please review the following excerpt from the wiki policies and keep it in mind before posting future responses. When disagreeing with another user, you should be respectful even if you disagree with what they are saying. You should work to reach a compromise rather than argue or try to force them to agree with you. You should never resort to personal insults or offensive language. This includes any racist, sexist or homophobic behavior or language. Offensive comments and personal attacks will be dealt with seriously. This policy also applies to users who are spammers or trolls. Just because someone misbehaves does not mean you the right to insult them or use offensive language. Some people are going to like your ideas and others aren't. While I personally try to follow the philosophy "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," not everyone does and that means you're going to get some negative feedback about your movies and ideas, here and elsewhere. Just do your best to ignore it or respond in a manner that doesn't attack the other person.2ks4 20:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Thanks for the heads up about the vandalized page. Another admin was able to delete it and block the user before I got here. 2ks4 (talk) 04:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 06:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I Create an Homicidal Maniac in The Fume Hey, Jared, I create Mitchell De Colon, a madman from the suspenseful horror novel, The Fume, you can read his biography and enjoy reading it. User:CDC MemberUser talk:CDC Member, 20:70, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Just stoping by hey what's up Jared just came to stop by-Woodydemise8 03:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) good bro you haven't gone in the chat for a long time ;) how are you by the way?-Woodydemise8 02:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I'm here wanna talk? AJ1776 New story! Hey Jared! I have made a new story! Click on the profile blog, then go on to blog, and click on my story! Enjoy! P.S. Could you send me a link to Aerial for me if you can, I wanna tell her about this. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 16:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here! AJ1776AJ1776 23:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to here from you man...i hope you're doing good with the acting thing and i'm doing good by the way. Anyway good luck with your life and God bless you..Woodydemise8 23:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi Jared, The story......hm, with all do respect, it wasn't good. Sorry. NOPE! Just kidding! That was actually an EXCEPTIONAL story! Please write more! Plus, I commented on your page. Once again, splendid! AJ1776AJ1776 23:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Look at this! Jared, That was quite a comment, wasn't it? Obviously someone messing around, but nothing that directly violated a policy here. I truncated the comment on your blog to keep it readable and moved the full text to the poster's talk page with a warning not to go so overboard in the future. The user wrote similar comments on a blog on another wiki, but much, much, much shorter. 2ks4 (talk) 23:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 07:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey Jared Good luck with your film about the RDR Weapons :D Hey Jared! Hello Jared, I noticed that you are a fan of the Call of Juarez series! Tell me, do you own Call of Juarez: The Cartel? I was a huge fan of the first game in the series and Bound in Blood, but I don't like how the producers somewhat leaped forward in time. :/ Thank You for your time! Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Jared ;) how's life?? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 21:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Long time, no see Heyo, Haha, sitting on your ass, shooting guns and eating peanuts is a wonderful thing! xD Anyway, I am fine. I returned from a cruise ship yesterday, and I've mostly been playing RDR and a LITTLE of Assassins Creed 3. I've been fretting about a long school paper that's due tomorrow. :(. Also, I've been working on a story about John early life, I might publish it when this wiki becomes active again. :D Well, not much :/ About your movies, when will you publish them and where can I find them? I've been hearing about them for so long but I've never seen any. I wish you good luck with it. ;) See ya AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE JARED! :D Thanks for the message! Its really good to be able to talk to u again! CAre if we go on Chat? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC)